


Kinktober 2020: Kitty Play, Puppy Play, Foursome

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Foursome, Kinktober 2020, Kitty play, Pet Play, Puppy Play, partner swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda and Rita let their pets have some fun.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Kitty Play, Puppy Play, Foursome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norskabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts).



"Are you excited about tonight, kitten?" Rita asks as she takes Amanda's collar, tail, and ears out of their drawer. 

Amanda rolls around on the bed, humming happily. She arches her back and points her face upwards when Rita gets near the end of the bed. Rita leans down, and Amanda bumps her forehead softly against Rita's.

"I'm glad you're excited," Rita says, taking a moment to run her fingers through Amanda's hair. "You look so pretty."

Amanda flops down and stretches from head to toe. She's wearing a perfectly tailored velvet romper, pink with a scattering of white spots. Her knee pads and boots match. There are gloves on the coffee table that will finish the main part of the look.

Rita sits on the bed and holds out her hand. Amanda nuzzles against it, then presses her face up along Rita's arm until she's draped over Rita's lap. "Oh, such a pretty kitty," Rita says, dragging her nails slowly down Amanda's spine. She scratches lightly at the top curve of Amanda's ass and laughs quietly when Amanda presses up into her hand. "Are you ready for your tail?" Rita asks.

Amanda nods and reaches back with one hand, pulling tight on one side of her romper so the snaps open.

Rita pulls on the other side and presses her thumbs carefully between Amanda's cheeks. It slides in easily. "What a good job you did getting ready," she says, pulling her thumb out, and then slowly pushing the plug of Amanda's tail into her ass. 

"Oooh," Amanda hums and wiggles in Rita's lap. She turns on her side as soon as her tail is in place, pulling her hands up into loose fists to show her belly. 

"Such a pretty girl," Rita says, stroking her hand over Amanda's stomach. "So pretty and sweet." She leans down and nuzzles Amanda's neck. "Sit up for me, pretty girl. Let's get your collar and ears on."

Amanda sits up, hands pressed on Rita's shoulders. She lifts her chin when Rita holds up her collar. It's a pearl choker with a silver, heart-shaped charm. On the front 'Amanda' is engraved in script. On the back, 'Please return this kitty to Rita'. 

Rita gets the choker clasped and takes a moment to polish the charm. "Almost ready," she says, holding up Amanda's ears. 

Amanda bends her head so Rita can put them on. Rita kisses her forehead as she slips the headband into place. "Such a sweet girl tonight," Rita says. Amanda tends to put her ears on herself. She only has Rita do it when they're headed out to the club. Rita loves the way Amanda silently wants to be claimed that way before they go out for fun. 

Rita runs her hands up and down Amanda's back and laughs into the tiny kisses Amanda drops all over her face. "Are you ready, darling?"

Amanda nods and stands, turning away from Rita and stretching again, her tail swaying back and forth as she moves her hips. 

"I'll meet you in the living room," Rita says, pressing one last kiss to the back of Amanda's head before she heads that way. 

Amanda comes out of the bedroom a few seconds later. She's on her feet still, but the sway of her kitten-self is already on display, her whole body loose and languid with the pleasure of being Rita's pretty kitty. 

Rita holds open the midi-length, champagne pink, vintage fur coat for Amanda to slip into. She wraps it around Amanda and hugs her tight for a moment, then steps over to the coffee table and picks up the padded gloves. 

Amanda holds her hands out one at a time, smiling as Rita puts on her gloves. 

Rita takes a moment after putting on Amanda's gloves. She scratches her nails down Amanda's torso and presses her fingertips lightly to Amanda's lips. "My pretty, pretty kitty," she says. "Let's go play."

*

There's a line outside the club when they get there. Not surprising on a themed night. Rita takes them to the side door known only to members, and they're let in immediately. The host smiles and greets them by name and takes their coats. 

"May I pet you, pretty kitty?" The host asks Amanda, holding his hand out, palm down. 

Amanda blinks at him for a moment, then ducks her head under his hand, encouraging his petting. 

"Oh, what a good kitty," the host coos. "We always love when you bring her by, Rita. She's so sweet."

Rita smiles and watches the way the praise seems to sink into Amanda's skin, making her glow. "She really is," she agrees. 

They step from the coat check to the main room, and Rita touches Amanda's back. "I have a surprise," she murmurs into Amanda's ear as they slowly make their way towards the middle of the room. There are pets everywhere. Puppies and kitties and horses and foxes and bunnies. There's a smattering of dragons and unicorns and mermaids. 

Amanda makes a quiet, questioning _mrow_ against Rita's neck as they continue along the edge of the room. 

Rita strokes her hand down Amanda's side. Amanda curls against her, and Rita catches a few appreciative looks aimed their way. "Do you want your surprise, kitty?"

Amanda nods and presses her gloved hands against Rita's chest, not unlike a cat kneading a favored person.

"Alex and Liv are here tonight," Rita says, and she laughs when Amanda goes still, except at the hips, which makes her tail swish with interest. "And Liv wants to play if you want to play."

Amanda nods eagerly, butting her head on Rita's chin a few times. Rita strokes her hair and makes sure her ears don't fall off. 

"I'm so glad you like puppies," Rita murmurs, her hands running up and down Amanda's back. "I'm glad you and Liv like to play." 

Amanda hums happily and nuzzles against Rita. She lifts her head and meets Rita's eyes. "How much play?" she asks. 

Rita smoothes Amanda's hair and kisses the tip of her nose. "That's for the two of you to decide amongst yourselves. Alex and I are happy to let you play as much as you want." She beams when Amanda stretches all along her front. "Do you mind if I play with Alex?"

"No," Amanda says. She stands on her toes and steals a quick kiss. "But you have to tell me all about it if I'm distracted while it happens."

Rita laughs and scratches her nails over Amanda's ass, digging in for just a moment so Amanda presses against her again. "I promise," she says. 

*

Alex and Liv are in a side room. Alex is sitting in a wide, quilted chair. Liv is seated on a plush cushion next to her. Liv is dressed in a dark tawny tank top and matching booties and kneepads. Her tail--the same plug-style as Amanda's--has stripes of pecan and hickory. Her gloves match her booties and kneepads. Her ears are the same mix as her tail. She isn't wearing any bottoms.

Amanda drops to all fours and curls around Rita's legs for a moment before shivering from head to toe and making her way to Liv. She stops a few feet away and lets out an inquisitive _meow_.

Liv's head comes up, and she meets Amanda's eyes. She breaks into a smile and wriggles from head to toe, then looks to Alex for her command. 

"Play as much as you want," Alex says, scritching Liv behind the ears.

Liv presses hard into Alex's hand, licks quickly at her knee, then hops off her cushion to meet Amanda where she waits. They nose at one another, sniffing and nudging. Rita hears a brief conversation as Liv and Amanda confirm consent with each other. She pets Liv between her ears as she walks over to say hello to Alex. 

"Your kitten is as pretty as ever," Alex greets, shifting in the chair. 

Rita squeezes in next to her, draping her arm over Alex's legs. "Your puppy as well," she says. 

Alex stares at Rita's mouth for a moment, then turns to watch Liv and Amanda play. They're circling each other, dipping forward to tease closeness, then pulling back. She opens her legs in invitation. Rita trails her fingers halfway up Alex's inner thighs, then slowly drags them back down. 

"Tease," Alex huffs. 

Rita laughs against her ear, then turns and watches Amanda and Liv. "I want to be sure they go for it before we do."

Alex rolls her eyes and turns into Rita's neck, sucking a quick, hard kiss. "I suppose it's only right," she murmurs, turning to face Liv and Amanda as well. She can't help bucking her hips up when Rita gets her fingers very, very close to where she wants them. 

On the floor in front of them, Amanda and Liv circle each other more. Liv lunges forward, trying to instigate more intense play, then immediately pulls back when Amanda's back arches high. She looks away from Amanda for a moment, then meets her gaze with an apologetic look. She looks away again when Amanda's back doesn't go down. 

Amanda prowls back and forth, watching Liv's body language. They've played before. Wrestled and nuzzled and sometimes given each other careful, fun bites.But tonight is different. Tonight, they both have permission to push their play farther. To wrestle and nuzzle and press their faces where they've never been. Amanda thinks about kissing between Liv's breasts, or licking her belly, or nuzzling between her legs, and she's overcome with want and interest. But that doesn't mean it's easy to let herself have it. 

Rita watches Amanda and skims her fingers back down to Alex's knees. "My kitten's unsure," she says. She shifts so she's sitting in the chair sideways, then throws a leg up so it's supported by the arm of the chair. Her other leg, she lets hang loose where it is. "Touch me, please," she murmurs to Alex. 

Alex doesn't hesitate. She skims her fingers up Rita's leg quickly, then dips her hand under Rita's skirt, stroking her cunt from the outside. Rita gasps and arches. 

Amanda hears the sound and snaps her gaze to Rita. She watches RIta curl over Alex, cupping the back of her head as Alex's hand moves under her skirt. Amanda feels a shiver go down her spine and make her shake out her tail. She clenches around the plug that holds her tail and turns to Liv, licking her lips. She moves forward slowly, making each movement deliberate. 

Liv watches Amanda move, very aware of Alex playing with Rita in the chair. She half-closes her eyes and tips her head to the side to caress Amanda's cheek when Amanda tips down to offer herself. She bites lightly at Amanda's ear, then her neck. 

"Eat you," Amanda breathes against Liv's hair. "Please."

Liv nuzzles hard behind Amanda's ear. She drags her mouth along Amanda's cheek, then drops backwards, lying on her back and opening her legs in invitation. 

"Oh, fuck," Alex groans. Her cunt pulses, and she slides two fingers into Rita. 

Rita gasps and rocks forward against Alex's hand. She gets her own hand back up Alex's leg and presses her fingertips to Alex's clit. 

On the floor, Amanda crawls forward to Liv. She nuzzles Liv's stomach, pushing her tank top up with her nose. She licks just under Liv's ribs, then bites her lightly, leaving a trail of bites from under her ribs down to her hip. She nuzzles into Liv's hip, then kitten licks along the top crease of her thigh. 

Liv wriggles and drops her gloved hands over her breasts, working her hands in circles over her nipples. She whines quietly as Amanda continues her little licks around the edges of her pubic hair, the teasing touch doubly intense because Amanda is so intentionally not touching Liv where she wants. 

Liv whines again and shifts her hips, trying to put her cunt against Amanda's mouth. Amanda lets out a sharp meow, warning Liv to stay still. Liv barks once, an argument. 

"Oh, yes," Rita says, watching Liv and Amanda stare each other down. Amanda laying her hands on either side of Liv's hips, taking the dominant position.

"I knew they'd fight," Alex says, sounding very pleased. She turns to Rita and kisses her hard, using her free hand to tug Rita's top down so she can suck her nipples into her mouth. Rita responds by sliding a finger into Alex, pushing in as deep as she can reach. 

Amanda looks over at Rita and Alex as she hears Rita make that high, breathy sound that means she's intensely turned on. Alex is sucking Rita's nipples, but Rita is watching Amanda, clearly enjoying what she sees. Amanda turns back to Liv and stares at her. Liv stares back, chin up in defiance of Amanda's dominant pose. Amanda leans forward and gets Liv's tank top between her teeth. She yanks hard, the unmistakable movement of shaking Liv by her scruff to make her be good. 

Liv whines and drops her head, neck exposed. She'll do as she's told, she's telling Amanda. 

Amanda rubs her nose up and down Liv's abdomen, giving affection for a moment before she shifts backwards, hands going flat on the floor as she stretches backwards, head going down to nuzzle Liv's cunt as her ass goes up as she adjusts her weight. 

Rita groans at the sight. Head down and nuzzling, ass up with her tail swaying, Amanda looks like the beautiful, spoiled, playful kitty Rita loves. She reaches between her legs and grasps Alex's wrist. "Another finger," she says.

Alex slides in another and lets her arm go loose, allowing Rita to fuck herself on her fingers to her own completion. She turns as Rita's breath picks up and watches Liv arch as Amanda licks into her, her cat ears quivering as she dips her head over and over, like a cat lapping up a drink. 

"God, they're as good as we knew they'd be," Rita says, the words coming out shaky. 

Alex turns to Rita and pinches her nipples with her free hand. "You close?" she asks, mostly teasing. 

"Fuck," Rita replies, diving in to kiss Alex hard, sliding her tongue roughly into Alex's mouth. 

Alex swears she can taste Rita's orgasm as it rocks through her body, but before she can pull away and say so, Rita uses her palm to slip Alex's lips apart and press hard on her clit.

Amanda feels Liv shift when Alex lets out a groan, but she doesn't look up from where she's licking Liv, changing the speed and depth every few touches to make Liv writhe and growl quietly in between her whines.

Alex comes in a hard rush, the grinding motion of Rita's palm absolutely perfect against her clit. She feels the wetness of her cunt against Rita's palm and chases the aftershocks with steady, even thrusts against Rita's hand. 

Liv wriggles and shifts as Amanda suddenly takes her focus from Liv's cunt and puts it on her clit. She teases Liv with a series of small licks over and over her clit. Liv clenches her ass around her plug to add some intensity to Amanda's touch. She matches Amanda's rhythm, clenching over and over as Amanda keeps licking her. When Amanda adds a bit more pressure, Liv yaps happily and comes as she clenches extra hard. 

Rita watches as Liv sits up slowly, Amanda still licking between her legs. She's not surprised Amanda doesn't look up. She won't until she's made to stop licking and sucking and tasting. Liv wraps her arms around Amanda's head and rocks up into her a mouth a few times. Rita hears Alex moan quietly as Liv clearly comes a second time from Amanda's mouth. 

"I may need to borrow your kitty one night," Alex says. "If I rub her tummy, will she let me sit on her face?"

Rita chuckles quietly. "I'll ask," she says. 

Amanda finally pulls away from Liv's cunt when Liv pushes lightly on her shoulders. She tips her head up and gives a questioning meow. Liv pushes at her shoulders again, and Amanda straightens until she's upright on her hands and knees again. Liv rewards her with a nuzzle. 

"My turn," Liv whispers in her ear, and she walks around Amanda until she's directly behind her. She lifts one hand and presses it just above Amanda's tail, putting a little bit of weight on her plug. 

Amanda lets out a low yowl and pushes back against Liv's hand. Liv uses her other hand to undo the snaps on Amanda's romper, exposing her from her tail to the front of her cunt. 

"Oh, fuck," Rita says as Liv gets down on her forearms and pushes her face up into Amanda's cunt. "If you borrow my kitty, I need to borrow your puppy."

"Oh, she loves to eat me out on all fours," Alex says. She's got a hand between her legs, rubbing the side of her hand against her cunt. "Sometimes, I'll put her dick on, and she'll eat me out before fucking me from behind."

Rita watches Liv lick Amanda from tail to clit and clenches her cunt a few times before getting her fingers inside herself. "Amanda loves to get fucked with her tail on. The bigger my dick, the better."

"Kitty's a size queen," Alex murmurs with a low laugh. "Liv likes it when I get a finger inside of her when she's wearing her tail. She gets so loud."

Amanda pushes back when Liv teases her tongue against the rim of her hole, just barely working the tip in alongside the plug before dragging her mouth back towards Amanda's cunt. Amanda rocks back and forth, her tail brushing Liv's head as she moves. 

"Oh, she's close," Rita says, recognizing the way Amanda's body tenses. "Your puppy is very good."

"She likes being a good girl," Alex replies. She gasps when Liv lets her mouth fall open fully and messily drags her tongue over Amanda , ending with an obscene slurp before she repeats the motion. "Oh, god." She presses her other hand against the first, changing the angle of her hand so she's riding her clit up and down the wide part of her hand. 

Rita comes against her own fingers watching Amanda start to come, shaking and mewling over and over.

Amanda drops forward, head resting on her forearms as she loses the ability to hold herself up. She feels Liv lick her cunt clean, then nuzzles her inner thighs. A moment later, Liv drops next to her, paws under her chin as she watches Amanda calmly. "Fuck," Amanda whispers. 

Liv grins and licks her lips. "You taste good," she says. 

"So do you," Amanda replies. She turns her head to look at Rita, blinking slowly when Rita meets her gaze. Rita blinks slowly in return, their signal that they're both content. "I think they liked it."

"Yeah," Liv agrees. She crawls forward, keeping her belly to the floor. She presses her nose against Amanda's ear, then rests her chin on Amanda's shoulder. "Want to play with them next?"

Amanda hums happily, the vibration through her body feeling like a purr. Liv gives a quiet, pleased yip of agreement, and they rest together for a few minutes before starting the next round of play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta! 
> 
> And just like that, I've written pet play. Thank you to OJST for having primer comics on both kitty and puppy play so I could make sure I had a basic understanding of the rules.


End file.
